A Day At The Beach
by vampoof94
Summary: The Mustang family decides to go to the beach with some friends...Things get a little crazy. Rhysian is not my character, she belongs to BlissfulCalamity :D This one shot is for you! Royai oneshot


It's been four years since the promised day ended. Roy had become the Furher and married Riza. They had a beautiful daughter named Rhysian. They loved her very much and tried hard to be with her, but they both worked very hard. Rhysian was three years old and Roy and Riza decided they should go to the beach with some friends. They deserved at least one day of peace. They didn't get it.

…**...**

It was Saturday morning and Roy and Riza were still sleeping. Roy rolled over and almost crushed Riza. He woke up and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Wake up sleepyhead." He trailed kisses up and down her arm. She tried to move away from him and he laughed. Roy put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She sighed and turned over in his arms.

"Let me sleep Roy."

"But we're going to the beach today." She sighed.

"Fine. I'm getting up." Riza moved out of his arms and sat up. She yawned and rose to her feet.

"Come on Roy." He moved to her side of the bed and dragged her back down into his lap.

"Roy!" He laughed and bit her ear. She blushed and tried to get up again.

"Be nice Riza." He licked her ear and she shivered. He smiled.

"What are you doing daddy?" They froze and turned their heads to look at their daughter, Rhysian.

"Playing with mommy." Riza got up and ran to her.

"When did you get up Rhysian?"

"When I heard you scream." Riza blushed again. Roy started laughing. She turned her head and glared at him. He shut up quickly.

"Let's get ready for today." Riza took Rhysian's hand and they walked back to her room. Roy let out a loud sigh and got up. He couldn't wait to get to the beach. He walked downstairs and watched Riza brush Rhysian's hair. She was a great mother. Riza looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Roy. Can you put the stuff in the car?"

"Of course." He stopped to give both of his girls a kiss before carrying the stuff outside. They were going to the beach with Maes and his family, Breda, Feury, Havoc, Rebecca, their son Kyo, the Elric brothers and Winry, Mei, and Maria and Denny. It was going to be a crazy day. They drove to the beach and met up with Havoc's family. Rebecca ran over to Riza and hugged her while Kyo and Rhysian went to play. Havoc and Roy watched the kids play. Maes and his family arrived with the Elrics and Winry. They all laughed and talked until everyone was finally there.

"So what's first on our list of things to do?" Havoc asked.

"Well I think we should go swimming." Rebecca said dragging Riza into the water.

"All right then. Let's go guys." Roy followed the girls and the kids watched in amusement. Elysia was watching Kyo and Rhysian. Roy and Maes were talking about another party that Maes wanted to throw. Rebecca was squealing over Winry since she was pregnant. Riza sighed and swam over to Roy.

"Why don't we go make a sandcastle with Rhysian?"

"Good idea." He grabbed her hand and they swam to the shore. They made it up to the shore and ran over to the kids. Rhysian smiled when she saw her parents and gave both of them a big hug.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Do you want to make a sandcastle with me and mommy?"

"Yeah!" They found a bucket and started building the castle. Riza went and got some water while Roy and Rhysian built the castle. Maes saw them and decided to take pictures of the loving family.

"Hughes! Stop it with the camera!" Roy yelled getting sand on Riza. She brushed it off and sighed.

"Calm down Roy." He went back to work and soon they had built a beautiful sandcastle. Maes took more pictures of it and everyone laughed. Rhysian ran over to Kyo and they started playing tag. Everyone else were standing in a circle thinking of the next thing to do.

"How about volleyball?" Havoc suggested.

"Last time we played that Riza tackled Roy for cheating. I don't think it's wise to do that again." Rebecca said.

"Shut it Becca." Everyone laughed at the look on Riza's face and Roy pulled her to his chest. She blushed and tried to escape. Rhysian ran over to them.

"Are you playing with mommy again daddy?" Everyone got quiet for a second.

"Again? Roy what have you guys been doing?" Maes asked.

"Nothing!" Roy hide his face in Riza's hair and the others laughed again. Kyo grabbed Rhysian and they started making their own sandcastle.

"How about we race?" Riza suggested.

"I'm in!" Rebecca yelled. Everyone walked over to the edge of the beach and Riza and Rebecca stepped into the water.

"All right first one to the buoy wins." They waited for someone to yell go. Roy and Havoc yelled go at the same time and the girls took off. Rhysian and Kyo were cheering them both on. Riza was in the lead until Rebecca pushed Riza.

"That's cheating Becca!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The loser has to watch the kids while the winner gets to go out on a date."

"Only you could think of that." Riza caught up to Rebecca and got stuck on something. Her ankle was caught. She made a noise of pain. Rebecca won and came back to help her.

"What did you get stuck on?"

"I don't know."

"Let me check." Rebecca went under water and tried to free Riza's foot. It was stuck.

"I'm going to get Breda. Hang on Riza." She swam off leaving Riza.

"Hey Breda! I need your help." He looked up at Rebecca and ran to her.

"How can I help?"

"Riza's stuck on something." They swam out to her and Breda pulled her free. He put her on his shoulder and swam back to shore. The rest of the team were waiting for them. Roy grabbed Riza and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"I got stuck." He sat her down with the kids.

"Go play volleyball with the others Roy."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be with our daughter." He sighed and walked over to the others. They were in the middle of the game when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Roy asked. They looked back at the kids and saw Riza staring at Rhysian. She had somehow blown up a crab.

"How did she do that?"

"I have no idea." Roy said walking over to his wife and daughter. He handed Rhysian his gloves to see what she would do. Riza tried to stop him.

"What harm can she do?"

"She just blew a crab up you idiot." Edward said. Roy glared at him.

"Roy the last time she had your gloves she burned my favorite rug." Riza said.

"But I thought you said just wanted a new one."

"I lied."

"Oh…GET THE GLOVES!" Everyone ran after Rhysian except Riza who couldn't walk because of her ankle. She watched as everyone ran into each other. Kyo was laughing at them. Rhysian was laughing as she ran around. She snapped her fingers and set Havocs hair on fire. He jumped into the water before it did too much damage. He was crying and Rebecca tried to comfort him. Roy caught her and took the gloves away. Everyone sighed.

"Phew…we get to live." Maes said falling to the ground. It was getting dark and the kids had to be in bed soon. They all parted ways. Roy was carrying Riza and their stuff while Rhysian walked beside them. When they got home Roy put Riza in bed and went to get Rhysian ready.

"How did you learn flame alchemy so fast?"

"You helped me with a lot of it. I was just practicing a lot. That's when I burned mommy's favorite rug." He laughed and tucked her in.

"Mommy isn't upset about it now." She smiled and he turned the light off.

"Night kiddo."

"Night daddy." He walked back to his room and plopped down on the bed. Riza bent down to kiss him. He smiled.

"Today was crazy."

"I agree."

"Riza, next time we go to the beach, it's going to just be you, me , and Rhysian."

"I agree Roy." She laughed and they got ready for bed. Roy had wrapped her ankle and she was starting to fall asleep.

"Night Riza."

"Night Roy. Don't wake me up tomorrow morning. I want to sleep."

"Well you're going to be in bed until your ankle heals, so I won't bother you." They both fell asleep in each others warm embrace. The Mustang family rarely gets time to relax. So when they do, they treasure each and every moment.


End file.
